Innocence
by gemini in tauro
Summary: YAOI (muxshaka) SONGFIC de la canción de avril lavigne innocence; dedicado a princesa andromeda


**disclaimer: saint seiya son de masami kurumada yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación**

**hola!, vine con una idea vieja pero creo que es una muy usual, espero que les guste; este viene dedicado a princesa andromeda**

**en si es un songfic, la canción es de avril lavigne con el mismo título, les recomiendo oir la canción mientras leen esto**

**los dejo en las manos de mi imaginación (es muy triste comparado con la letra de la canción pero el ritmo es melancólico)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** waking up to see that everything its ok**

** the first time in my life and its so great**

** slowing down i look around and im so amace**

** i tink about the little things that make life great**

_ -mírame - me dices por cosmo, pero yo ya no soy digno de mirar aquellos esmeraldas que siempre me dirigieron un amor puro e infinito, pero _

_ahora solo tenían una tristeza cansada que me parte el corazón en ocho cada vez que los veo._

_ - no fue tu culpa - respondes a mi silencio y para mi sorpresa, decido mirarte y tu me dedicas una mirada melancólica con una sonrisa forzada_

_ - ¿qué no fue mi culpa? - no, todo fue mi culpa, claro que fue mi culpa_

_ - no, no lo fue - tus verdes ahora brillan con intensidad y no puedo evitar la cristalinización de mis azules_

** i werent change a thing about it**

** this is the best feeling...**

** this innocence, is brilliant**

** i hope that ill must stay**

_ - acaso no entiendes lo que sufrí, te amo tanto que me dolió lo que hiciste, pero... un amor tan fuerte no se desmorona con algo así - dije intentando ser optimista pero las palabras me quemaban en la garganta, como llagas en la traquea_

_- pero... yo te engañé con ikki y casi mato a kiki, TU aprendiz después de emborracharme, ¿cómo sigues amándome?_

_ suspiré cerrando los ojos antes de responder:_

_ - no lo sé_

**_ this moment, is perfect_**

**_ please dont go away_**

**_ i need you now_**

**_ and i hold on do it, dont you... let it pass it_**

_ - no lo sé - respondisté - quizá, también fue mi culpa - respondiste sin darle importancia, como si no fuera la gran cosa_

_-¿qué también fue tu culpa? - antes de responder agarraste uno de mis mechones y empezaste a trenzarlo_

_ -__ sí, tal vez no te ponía atención - sin darme cuenta ya habías hecho de ese mechon una perfecta trenza_

_ - no, es que yo no soy digno de verte_****

**_ i found a place so safe not a single tear _**

**_ the first time in my life and its so clear _**

**_ feel calm, i belong, im so happy here _**

**_ its so strong and now i let miself be sincere _**

_ -¿qué no eres digno de verme? - dejé tu mechon y me aparté de ti con las manos en la boca, sintiend eso como una bofetada, cambié de tono de voz hasta no reconocerlo - bueno, supongo que si ya no me quieres ver existe una puerta - ¿de quién era esa voz?_

_ - creo que es lo mejor - respondiste sin más, te retiraste a la salida trasera, inmediatamente las lagrimas acudieron a raudales a mis ojos junto con un fondo negro_

**_ i werent change a thing about it_**

**_ this is the best feeling... _**

**_ this innocence, is brilliant _**

**_ i hope that ill must stay... _**

_ tan pronto me iba retirando oí algo quebrarse. Inmediatamente me regresé y vi tu cuerpo en el suelo, desmayado, la prueba más obvia era el jarrón que rompiste en tu camino al suelo_

****_ ese jarrón... recuerdo que te lo regalé después de la batalla contra saga, decidí llevarte a tus aposentos y esperar en tu sala a que despertaras_

**_ this innocence, is brilliant..._**

**_ this moment is perfect, please dont go away _**

**_ i hope that ill must stay..._**

**_ this innocence..._**_  
><em>

_ negro. Todo lo que veo es negro. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, estoy seguro de que me desmayé._

****_ me despierto y me encuetro en mi habitación, ¡shaka!_

****_ llegas inmediatamente por lo que no sabia si grité o lo pensé, se nota la preocupación en tus azules, ellos en silencio preguntan, ¿qué pasó?, ¿te encuentras bien?, yo me adelanto a responder:_

_ - te necesito - me das un beso en la frente y te metes conmigo para dejar otro recuerdo en esa habitación_

**_ this is the best felling..._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_¿y bien?, ¿qué dicen?, ¿es lindo o demasiado triste?_**

**_dejo aclaraciones respecto que la canción deja un rastro melancólico, así que un día (no hoy, no ayer ni mucho menos mañana) se me ocurrió hacer este songfic_**

**_adios, dudas en los reviews, gracias por leer _******


End file.
